1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-313475 relates to a connector that has terminal fittings with sizes that differ according to allowable current values. A housing of this connector has locking lances to lock the terminal fittings in the cavities and a side-mounted retainer for doubly locking the terminal fittings.
Positions of terminal fittings locked by the lances and by the retainer are displaced in forward and backward directions according to the size of the terminal fitting. Locking positions for large terminal fittings are rearward of the locking positions for small terminal fittings. Normally, the positions of small terminals locked by the retainer and the large terminals locked by the lances are overlapped with respect to an inserting direction of the terminal fittings. Accordingly, cavities for the large terminals must be more backward than cavities for the small terminals with respect to an inserting direction of the side-mounted retainer to avoid interference between the retainer and the locking lances for the large terminals. Thus, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-313475, the cavities for the large terminals are arranged intensively at the back side with respect to the inserting direction of the retainer. This has reduced a degree of freedom in arranging the cavities.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a connector capable of improving a degree of freedom in the arrangement of cavities.